warframefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-213.92.225.70-20141006192459
Właśnie ciągle mysłe rzeby dodać tu nowe rzeczy do przyszłej wersji i powiem. Nowa klasa - (Chciałam nazwać Żywiołak, ale pomyślałam że są polskie litery ;__; i jak twórcy gry chcą mogą dać jakąś nazwe, ale narazie tak będe nazywać) jest kobietą, lecz me myśli są naprawde trochę do innej gry - Minecraft - czyli to będzie taki niebieski rycerz. (a raczej rycerka :D,bo jak wiadomo kobieta) Niebieskie oczy, pelerynka, jakiś znak na pelerynce (jak twórcy gry tak chcą) i srebrna zbroja i jak wiadomo piersi (niektórzy mówią na to cycki) tak jak Trinity i normalne. Jedynie czym się różni to: normalne dłonie jak Trinity (połowa kwadratu lub troszke mniej i palce) i jak twórcy gry chcą stopy jak Trinity (jedynie będą palce albo jak tam chcą) lub jak Nova (prawie...). Hełmy (mam pomysł na jednego) podobny do wikinga, czyli dwa rogi przyczepione na hełmie i łagodny skos ku dołowi (na pewno twórcy gry będą wiedzieli o co mi chodzi). Kliknąć żeby wiadomo jak wyglądała, tylko zamaskować na nogach co jest z przodu i na biodrach (czy jakoś tam), na klatce piersiowej, tam na hełmie jest taki kwadracik nad oczami, na rękawach, usunąć biały krzyż na pelerynce z przody i dać jakiś inny lub wczale, oraz uformować prawie jak na normalnego człowieka (lecz kwadraty te nadal zostają). Może i z inną grą, ale ma w dodatku palce u rąk uformatowany inaczej niż ten skin. Taki miałam pomysł. Na nieklasywikowanym ma 1000 życia (3000 na 30 lvl), 1000 tarczy (3000 na 30 lvl), 500 mocy (1000 na 30 lvl), 1000 pancerza, 0,9 prędkości sprintu.Polaryzacja (zamiast 4 to 5) 4x Zenurik, 1x Madurai, 1x Naramon, 1x Vazarin polaryzacja aur (zamiast jednego ma trzy) 1x Naramon, 1x Vazarin i 1x Madurai. (Jak twórcy chcą mogą zmienić opis w grze i nazwe umiejętności) Umiejętności: 1."Elekryczny Ogień" 50 mocy, opis "Żywiołak tworzy ogrąmną fale z ognia i elektryczności, podpalając lub zpalaryzować wroga a nawet zmieszać dwa żywioły" czyli torzy obręcz który zwiększa się z ogrąmną prędkością i podpala lub palalizuję wrogów mogą się zmieszać dwa żywioły i utworzyć jeden pochodny. 2."Ultradźwiękowy Mur" 50 mocy, opis "Żywiołak tworzy koło siebie kule ze stali i ultradźiękiem" czyli robi kule (jak Frost) ze ciekłej, gorącej stali (gracze jak są w środku kuli i na zewnątrz widzą że jest to przezroczyste) i z ultradźwiękiem, wabiąc wrogów żeby szli do środka kuli i jeśli przzekroczą środek natychmiast umierają. 3."Lecząca Woda" 50 mocy, opis "Leczy sojuszników wodą, która leczy i tworzy na nich zbroję potężną rośliną, tymczasowo wzacniając i zwiększając pancerz" czyli robi fale wody na sojuszników (nawet towarzyszy) (animacja jest taka, że woda najpierw z dołu do góry postaci (klasa i towarzysz) potem tak jest z rośliną po 1s) wzacniając i zwiększając potężną rośliną pancerz o 1000. 4."Zimny Wiatr" 50 mocy, opis "Żywiołak tworzy ogrąmną fale z powietrza oraz chłodzi wypychając wrogów" czyli tworzy (tak jak pierwsza umiejętność) obręcz który zwiększa się z ogrąmną prędkością z powietrza i ochładza ekstremalnie wypychając z środka na zewnątrz oraz zadaje ogromne obrażenia, a tych co przeżyli zamraża. Dodać bossa na pustce i będzie to do tego bardzo rzadki klucz, dlatego że ma dużo życia, tarczy, mocy i pancerza oraz dwa aury i nawet bez aur regeneruje życie i energie tak szybko, że wróg który wysysa energie lub życie nie zdoła jej wysysać bo się nadal regeneruje. Cztery typy wież kluczy na zabójstwo i zbieranie części: I hełm, II powłoka, III systemy, IV schemat główny. (Można zmienić ilość szansy) Gdzie zbierać klucze: T1 - na dowolnej misji Przejęcie po 10-20 na koniec szansa 5%, T2 - na koniec na dowolnej misji Przejęcie po 20+ na koniec szansa 4%, T3 - na dowolnej misji Przetrwanie 20+min szansa 3%, T4 - na dowolnej misji Obrona po 30+ fali szansa 2%. Po zdobięciu jakiegoś klucza Lotus mówi, że znalezliźmi klucz, który ma bossa, kórego nie zna dokładnie i informuje nas, że tam da się zdobyć nową klase, której nie zna tak dokładnie Tworzenie części: Hełm - 25 000 Stalowej Płyty, 1 Iniektor Detonitu i 1 Czujnik Neuronowy, Powłoka: 50 000 Stalowej Płyty, 1 Fieldron i 1 Neurody, Systemy: 25 000 Stalowej Płyty, 1 Masa Mutagenu i 1 Moduł Sterujący. Torzenie Żywiołaka: 1 Żywiołak - Hełm, 1 Żywiołak - Powłoka, 1 Żywiołak - Systemy i 50 oxiumu Boss: Król Orokin który ma cztery moce i posiada silne ogromną armie liczącą 5000 Skażonych Ciężkozbrojnych które mają tarcze tak jak corpus i 1000 dronów zwiększających ilość max. tarczy. Boss ma takie moce jak Żywiołak. Ma oczywiście smoki które osłabiają Żywiołaka i zabierają jej umiejętność. Każdy smok zabiera jedną umiejętność i daje ją królowi. Zabicie smoka zabiera jedną umiejętność królowi orokin i daje Żywiołakowi. (Trzech ostatnich nie wiedziałam jak nazwać oraz jakby wyglądały, dlatego dałam "brak nazwy" oraz tylko co robi bez jak wygląda, no oprócz koloru, żeby nie było i twórcy gry mogą dać nazwe oraz szybkość latania (nieobowiązuje ostatniego smoka) i jak one by wyglądały, i numeracje smoków znaczy jaką moc zabiera, czyli pierszy smok, pierwsza umiejętność) Rodzaje Smoków: 1. Hydra - ma na początku trzy głowy, kolor turkusowy, oczy ultrafioletowe, niszcząc jedną odnawia się dwa, ma 1000 życia, ziewa powietrzem która oddpycha gracza, zasięg 250m, 50 obrażeń/s każda głowa 200 życia, aby zabić smoka należy "ciachać" głowy, aż ostatnia głowa ponosi tyle obrażeń ile trzeba, że smok umrze. 2. Brak nazwy - kolor czerwony, oczy pomarańczowe, ziewa ogniem sięgającym nawet do 500m, 200 obrażeń/s i ma 2000 życia, 3. Brak nazwy - kolor szaro-srebrny, oczy złote, 5000 życia, ziewa wodą z ogrąmną prędkością, zadaje 200 obrażeń, 500 obrażeń/s zasięg 1000m, 4. Brak nazwy - kolor czarny, oczy świecąco-fioletowe, szybkość latania 2.0, zamiast ziewać to leci i zadaje obrażenia wszystko co spotka na jego drodze, 750 obrażeń. Żeby smok się pojawił trzeba zabić 1000 wrogów, wtedy król wypuszcza smoka. Wygląd mapy na której jest boss: podłoga normalna jak u wszystkich normalnych map pustki, tylko tło jest ze szkła (ściana i sufit), może być normalnie (na czarno i normalne gwiazdy, a tak krócej mówiąc kosmos lub wszechświat) albo na odwrót (przeciwieństwa kolorów). Ale najpierw jest normalna mapa, następnie jest portal (prawie jak event Gate Crash) z czego przeniesiemy się do innej mapy (jaką wymieniłam pierwszą) oraz jest małe więzienie w którym jest Żywiołak. Ulubione jej bronie: nie wiem jakie, ale potężne, mają co najmniej dwa żywioły lub zjawiska przyrody np dźwięk, są 5 rodzai: broń biała (prościej miecz), pistolet, karabin, strzelba i snajperka. Cały zestaw nazywa się "Zestaw żywiołowej bitwy" albo zamiast bitwy to wojny, czena ok. 10000 platyny. Koniec. Jak coś nie tak ja mogę czasami poprawić.